J'aurai préféré
by Lomee-chan
Summary: /!\SPOIL/!\ Voila comment j'aurai préféré voir la fin de l'épisode 12 alors qu'il est devenu un démon ... Le fin de la saison 2 ...


**TITRE :** J'aurai préféré .

**GENRE : **Deathfic

**RATING :** K

**DISCLAIMER : ***soupir* rien n'est à moi , sauf l'idée ...

**Note :** alors , je vous préviens , c'est un total Spoil sur la fin de la saison 2 ! En fait , je l'ai tourné à ma manière , vue que je préfère cette option . J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

J'aurai préféré mourir ...

Oui , vraiment , devenir un démon n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurai souhaiter . Logiquement , j'aurai retrouvé la mémoire et Sebastian serai venu manger mon âme . Logiquement . Mais serait-ce logique que de pactiser avec un démon ? Nan . Serait-ce logique que d'avoir l'âme d'un autre dans son propre corps ? Nan . Rien en ce bas monde n'est logique . Pourtant , ce qui était le plus logique était sans doute ce sentiment de vide dans ma poitrine après avoir abandonné les autres .

Effectivement , car pendant que je dansais avec Lizzy , Sebastian était parti délivrer les présents que je lui avais confié . Il devait les donner aux seuls personnes qui aurait pu s'inquiéter de ma disparation . Au total quatre . En partant de Lau , Soma , Undertaker jusqu'à Grell . Mais je doutais sérieusement de leur réaction .

Ce trafiquant d'Opium adepte des minis jupes pensera que cela fera un gêneur en moins . Mais il trouvera aussi le temps long sans moi .

Cet idiot de Prince pleurera toutes les larmes de son corps , dans tout les cas .

Cet espèce d'original au manies plus qu'inquétantes en rira surement . Mais il sera attristé de ne plus avoir quelqu'un pour le faire rire .

Ce Shinigami rouge au goûts plus que douteux sera triste de ne plus pouvoir voir son Sebby d'amour , vue qu'il partira avec moi .

Mais le plus étrange reste aussi le fait que Elizabeth n'est pas remarqué le couleur de mes ongles . Même ceux de mes pieds sont devenus noirs , serait ce un symptôme commun chez tout les démons ? En tout cas cela ne semble pas s'être fait remarqué de la part de Lizzy , elle a juste vue que je ne portait pas ma bague ornée d'un Diamant Hope . D'ailleurs je ne portais aucunes de mes bagues . Et pendant cette danse j'ai laissé transparaitre mon côté démoniaque à travers mon seul oeil visible au près de ma fiancée , elle a semblé l'avoir remarqué par la façon dont elle était perplexe .

Après être revenu , certes en retard , Sebastian affichait un air grave . Les adieux ne furent chaleureux que du côté des autres domestiques que je laissais au manoir , derrière moi . Dans la calèche , avec mon majordome , nous n'avions fait que parler du fait que je sois devenu un démon . Et que , de part l'ordre que je lui avais donné , il serait obligé de me suivre et me servir pour l'éternité .

D'un côté , le fait d'être un démon me rassure , mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir trahi Sebastian et de me sentir lourd . La mort aurait été beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus facile . Mais il a fallu que Claude intervienne . Si j'avais retrouvé la mémoire plus vite tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé . Si seulement j'avais été moins bête , je ne me serais pas fais embobiner par le majordome d'Alois .

Tiens , au fait , en parlant d'Alois ! Il est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment bien dans sa tête et surtout qu'il était puéril , mais d'un autre côté il avait dit une part vérité . Que nous nous ressemblions . Certes , nous avions tout les deux perdu nos parents . Mais nous n'avions pas le même traumatisme . J'ai été vendu et traité pire que du bétail . Il a été utilisé à des fins purement sexuelles . Mais d'un autre côté , j'étais intimement persuadé que nous aurions pu être amis dans d'autres circonstances . Ami . Ce mot m'offre un gout amer dans la bouche . Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami , et je n'en au jamais voulu . Pourtant , une partie infime de mon coeur en réclamait . Peut être qu'en connaissant mieux Alois j'aurai pu apprendre à l'apprécier , quand nous avions discuté ensemble dans mon subconscient je ne l'ai pas trouvé si désagréable que ça . Il est mort . Mais maintenant il est trop tard ...

Jamais plus je ne reverrai la douce lumière du jour , déjà le crépuscule avait teint le ciel de sa magnifique couleur orangée . Puis le sombre manteau de nuit prit place .

Je en pouvais dire combien de temps nous avions voyagé , mais en tout cas une chose est sur : longtemps . Nous nous retrouvions sur une immense falaise bordée tendrement par la mer recouverte de magnifique roses blanches et bleu nuit . Ce spectacle était magnifique .

Sebastian me porta jusqu'à avoir les pieds au bord du vide . J'avais serré mes bras autour de ses épaules et posé ma tête dessus . Tout sentiments de trouble m'avaient quittés , il ne me restait plus que cette sensation d'apaisement . Je me sentais bien et infiniment détendu .

Je savais où j'allais , pourtant je me sentais en sécurité . Cet endroit où tous sont égaux , autant humains que démons . Alors qu'avec Sebastian nous prononcions nos derniers soupirs , nos dernières paroles , les pétales des roses nous entourant se mirent à virvoleter tout autour de nous dans un ballet blanc et bleu sombre .

Sebastian lui même avait décidé de provoquer sa propre fin , en même temps que la mienne .

Prononçant nos dernières paroles , Sebastian s'élença dans le vide et je me serra contre lui .

Soudain une lumière blanche m'aveugla , tous ce que je pu voir était ces pétales m'entourant tout comme les bras puissant de Sebastian me protégeant . Déjà la fin était proche . Aucun son ne me parvenait , rien . Même pas le bruit de l'eau . Juste un murmure . Une voix réconfortante me rappelant que je n'étais pas le seul à en finir de cette manière . La voix de celui qui comptait maintenant le plus dans ma vie . Vie qui sera bientôt finie . Alors , je l'entendis .

-Yes My Lord .

Oui , vraiment , je préfère mourir ...

* * *

... *snif* ... Bon , je suis très émotionnel ... Rien que de m'imaginer ça , ça me fait pleurer ! En plus d'avoir regardé pour la toisième fois l'épisode 12 et avoir encore pleuré , j'ai écouté Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa de Kalafina (la musique qui apparat dans l'épisode 8 et qui lui sert d'ending , et aussi dans l'épisode 12) pendant que j'écrivais ma Fic ... Tout pour pleurer , vraiment ... *snif*...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
